londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route N2
History 13 April 1984: New route, Trafalgar Square to West Norwood via Westminster, Victoria, Vauxhall, Stockwell, Brixton and Tulse Hill. 27 October 1984: Extended from Trafalgar Square via Piccadilly Circus, Tottenham Court Road, Warren Street, Camden Town, Kentish Town, Tufnell Park, Archway, Hornsey Rise, Crouch End and Muswell Hill to Friern Barnet; and from West Norwood via Elder Road to Crystal Palace. Two journeys diverted at Victoria via Belgrave Road to Pimlico, replacing route N92. 27 April 1985: Buses towards Crystal Palace/Pimlico rerouted via Victoria Bus Station. 21 July 1990: Garage journeys extended from Friern Barnet via Woodhouse Road to North Finchley. 18 July 1992: Full service extended to North Finchley. 23 June 1995: Withdrawn between Camden Town and North Finchley, and instead extended via Malden Road to Hampstead Heath, replacing route N93. Rerouted between Cambridge Circus and Trafalgar Square direct via Charing Cross Road; and between Victoria and Vauxhall via Pimlico. 27 November 1999: Withdrawn between Trafalgar Square and Hampstead Heath. Rerouted between Victoria and Vauxhall direct via Vauxhall Bridge Road. (All lost sections were replaced by new route N24 1 April 2000: Contract awarded to Arriva London. 29 August 2003: Converted to low-floor operation. Operators Route N2 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 13 April 1984-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *London Northern/MTL London/Metroline: 1 April 1989-31 March 2000 *London General: 1 April 1989-14 July 1990 *Arriva London: 1 April 2000-present Garages Route N2 has been operated from the following garages: *Victoria (GM): 13 April 1984-14 July 1990 *Holloway (HT): 27 October 1984-31 March 2000 *Muswell Hill (MH): 25 September 1987-20 July 1990 *Finchley (FY): 21 July 1990-3 December 1993 *Norwood (N): 1 April 2000-present Route descripton (list of stops served) Route departing town * Whitehall / Trafalgar Square * Horse Guards Parade * Westminster Station / Parliament Square * Great Smith Street / Westminster Abbey * New Scotland Yard * Westminster City Hall * Westminster Cathedral / Victoria Station * Neathouse Place * Rochester Row * Stanford Street * Pimlico Station * Vauxhall Bus Station * Vauxhall Park * Wheatsheaf Lane * Tate Library * Thorne Road * South Lambeth Road / Stockwell Station * Stockwell Gardens * Irving Grove * Stockwell Green * Stansfield Road * Brixton Academy * Brixton Station * St Matthew's Church * St Matthew's Estate * Morval Road * Brixton Water Lane * Jubilee Primary School * Craignair Road * Upper Tulse Hill * High Trees * Tulse Hill Tavern * Tulse Hill Station * Elmcourt Road * Lancaster Avenue * Norwood Road / Robson Road * West Norwood Station * Ernest Avenue * Gipsy Road * Eylewood Road * Norwood Park * Salter's Hill * Hermitage Road * Rockmount Primary School * Westow Hill * Crystal Palace Parade Route departing country * Crystal Palace Parade * Westow Hill * Westow Street * Gipsy Hill Police Station * Rockmount Primary School * Hermitage Road * Salter's Hill * Norwood Park * Gipsy Road * Norwood Bus Garage * St Julian's Farm Road * West Norwood Station * Norwood Road / Robson Road * Lancaster Avenue * Tulse Hill Station * Hardel Rise * High Trees * Upper Tulse Hill * Craignair Road * Jubilee Primary School * Brixton Water Lane * Morval Road * St Matthew's Estate * Lambeth Town Hall * Brixton Station * Brixton Academy * Stansfield Road * Stockwell Green * Stockwell Gardens * South Lambeth Road / Stockwell Station * Lansdowne Way * Thorne Road * Tate Library * Wheatsheaf Lane * Vauxhall Park * Vauxhall Bus Station * Vauxhall Bridge / Millbank * Pimlico Station * Rochester Row * Neathouse Place * Victoria Station * Westminster Cathedral * Westminster City Hall * New Scotland Yard * Westminster Abbey * Westminster Station / Parliament Square * Horse Guards Parade Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Trafalgar Square Whitehall, Parliament Street, Parliament Square, Victoria Street, Vauxhall Bridge Road, Bessborough Gardens, Vauxhall Bridge, Vauxhall Bridgefoot, Vauxhall Bus Station, Bondway, South Lambeth Place, South Lambeth Road, Stockwell Terrace, Clapham Road, Stockwell Road, Brixton Road, Effra Road, Tulse Hill, Norwood Road, Norwood High Street, Elder Road, Central Hill, Westow Hill, Crystal Palace Parade Route departing Crystal Palace Crystal Palace Bus Station, Crystal Palace Parade, Church Road, Westow Street, Central Hill, Elder Road, Norwood High Street, Ernest Avenue, Knight's Hill, Norwood Road, Christchurch Road, Hardel Rise, Tulse Hill, Effra Road, St Matthew's Road, Brixton Hill, Brixton Road, Stockwell Road, South Lambeth Road, Parry Street, Bondway, South Lambeth Place, Vauxhall Bridgefoot, Vauxhall Bridge, Bessborough Gardens, Vauxhall Bridge Road, Neathouse Place, Wilton Road, Victoria Street, Grosvenor Gardens, Lower Grosvenor Place, Bressenden Place, Victoria Street, Parliament Square, Parliament Street, Whitehall Timetable information First bus from Trafalgar Square: 0040 (0041 weekends) First bus from Crystal Palace: 2349 (2342 weekends) Last bus from Trafalgar Square: 0520 (0521 weekends) Last bus from Crystal Palace: 0425 (0428 weekends) Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:London Northern Category:London General Category:MTL London Category:Metroline Category:Arriva London Category:Victoria (GM) Category:Holloway (HT) Category:Muswell Hill (MH) Category:Finchley (FY) Category:Norwood (N) Category:Buses serving Trafalgar Square Category:Buses serving Westminster Category:Buses serving Victoria Category:Buses serving Vauxhall Category:Buses serving Stockwell Category:Buses serving Brixton Category:Buses serving Tulse Hill (road) Category:Buses serving Tulse Hill Station Category:Buses serving West Norwood Category:Buses serving Crystal Palace Category:Buses formerly serving Piccadilly Circus Category:Buses formerly serving Tottenham Court Road Category:Buses formerly serving Warren Street Category:Buses formerly serving Camden Town Category:Buses formerly serving Kentish Town Category:Buses formerly serving Tufnell Park Category:Buses formerly serving Archway Category:Buses formerly serving Hornsey Rise Category:Buses formerly serving Crouch End Category:Buses formerly serving Muswell Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Friern Barnet Category:Buses formerly serving Pimlico Category:Buses formerly serving North Finchley Category:Buses formerly serving Hampstead Heath Category:Buses serving London Borough of Westminster Category:Buses serving London Borough of Lambeth Category:Buses serving London Borough of Croydon Category:Routes started in 1984